


为什么男人比女人美丽？

by Xiaokeyuan



Series: 回家再狂欢 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan
Summary: 美伽真的是天使，但是他是宗的omega。所以…在alpha的睡衣派对上，濑名泉身为单亲爸爸受到瞩目
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: 回家再狂欢 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911286





	为什么男人比女人美丽？

**Author's Note:**

> 时间在卑劣天使后，朔间船是缓冲。  
> 泉雷欧是延续帅哥迷恋的，不是桃花校园。  
> 其他cp路过注意。  
> 透明英涉注意。

宗在“男人们的枕头大会上”除了跟大男人们坦诚想见，更在气氛热络之后说出自己的烦恼。  
「你你你们已经那～么久没做了吗？」  
「喔～～～」  
虽然都是大概成年的男人们却有无比纯净的心灵，而且对于性的概念相当健康。  
「人在青春期不思春是不可能的，你们这样很危险」  
「像我都在忙学生会的工作，在一起的时候总是一起照顾那个涉世未深的孩子，所以我们提早进入老夫老妻模式了，现在一点激情都生不出来了。」  
「那可就不浪漫了？」  
「虽然我是omega…这个大会不适合我说话。不过，我的经验是，性是不可缺的，但也不能着迷。」  
「你不是八字都还没一撇？」  
「他的对象是有钱人！你们不懂～」  
「嗯嗯？这个大会不是让同学们说出小秘密的地方吗？怎么变得这么现实的话题…我好失望喔！我想要跟涉来场平民的毕业旅行一样青春快活的夜晚啊！」  
他变了魔术给他看，然后又吻他的手逗他开心。  
「这何尝不是一直激情？夫妻要和睦相处就需要生活理的惊喜！」  
他们在一旁滚床单又是另一回事。在一旁收拾的纺，大家很奇怪，原来他是个alpha啊？难道…

「朔间的弟弟？」  
「这不是knights吗！」  
「我们不是来参加睡意派对的。」  
可是凛月已经换好睡意在等待了  
「我们knights明天有活动，就先借住在这里啦～谢谢你斋宫大人。」  
「嗯嗯～宗的家离学校很近又这么宽敞！」  
这里已经变成不分alpha跟omega了，一群人突然闯进来，alpha就不能在omega面前聊属于男人的话题了，他们必须对所有omega都绅士有礼否则会让自己的omega生气。  
这里只有一个人身份很特别，就是濑名泉。  
他是模特儿出生，自然做什么事，摆什么动作，提什么袋子都美得可以放入写真集。他提了个小小的包包进来，里面可以不断拿出能满足knights孩子们的玩具。  
睡枕护肤袜子软糖随身听充电器润丝液单字本作业簿修正带的补充包花边剪刀压土司的模具安全套发颊眼罩定书机…  
「好，凛月，总可以好好睡了吧？」  
「阿濑不睡吗～？」  
众人对他很有兴趣。  
「你的omega呢？你们已经分开了吗？」  
「他……嘤嘤……他出去之后就没有回来了，已经几个月了…本来他还跟孩子在一起的现在只有我还带着他们，孩子虽然只小我们一岁但孩子就是孩子啊？」  
「嗯嗯嗯！我懂」  
众人纷纷表示认同，他们觉得这样的好alpha真的不会惹任何的omega不高兴，而且这种被omega给跑了也算是疗愈的话题，特别是像濑名条件这么好的男人遇到这种事才更吸引人。  
「他常常不回来knights，或是早上才突然出现在厨房找吃的，说昨晚没睡。他已经多久没有好好陪我，好好陪家人？好好待在knights就像要他的命一样？」  
大家听了都星照不宣这应该八成是出轨了，可是濑名是高年级的学生大家不敢多做文章。宗听得濑名的故事觉得心理很寂寞，他开始担心美伽，这个他好不容易遇见的青鸟，会因为自己抓不住飞走，离开他。宗又那起他的玛朵人偶，她身上美丽的衣服一半是美伽的主意。  
「当有了孩子之后我只能选择守护，等待他回来……」  
濑名的脸上浮现很违和的笑容。一点儿都不苦闷，也不绝望。一般来说被戴绿帽是丢脸死了的，可是他很有自信只要下次他一回来就让他再也不会想离开他。  
「美伽……和我的玛朵塞尔…」  
「我不能离开，因为我需要他所以我能理解孩子需要我，knights需要我。」  
「valkyrie已经不再是我的作品了。影片……投入太多在我与valkyrie里了……valkyrie是我们的，影片……你一人就垄断了我最重要的东西呀…。」  
一直没有什么交集，却在“熟男的枕头大会上”聊得忘我。其他人已经跟不上他们的话题，濑名个人的经验相当丰富他传的教是风流男子如我为真爱选择守节等待；宗愿意为了展开新生活努力修正自己的傲娇。濑名听得出斋宫宗的状况比自己乐观多了就祝福他，顺便配合他的需求教他几招。

各个alpha都用尽心思取悦自己的omega，要他们花多少时间想什么法子都愿意。不过追着自己钟爱的omega跑也是很辛苦，今晚大概就剩他们两还没搞定。不过追的越辛苦，到时候就越和自己的意，这是alpha们的信条。 

在斋宫家的另一侧，隔着附淋雨间的包厢就有一个比较小间的双人卧室，旁边还有可爱的花园。今天晚上下过雨水珠还停留在植物上。美伽喜欢这样的可爱，虽然希望在有一点暗黑的感觉……。  
室内有几个被邀请过来的omega正在聊少女的话题。  
「平常怎么自慰？」  
「跟alpha多久一次？」  
「早餐会不会避开特定的食物？」  
他们的话题都比较刺激一点，因为他们相信都是omega在满足alpha的，虽然能给自己心仪的对象愉悦自己也很开心但是这种恃宠而骄的态度难免让他们聚在一起时想说什么就说什么。  
在这里炫耀自己的alpha多powerful是很无聊的，大家知道梦之校里没有弱基，炫耀社会地位也让人反感。在聊完自己的事后就开始抱怨自己的alpha。  
「以前还有时会想做……走到现在，已经都在照顾女儿了。上次、上上次见面居然都在聊养生的话题，他还傻笑地说为了让我气色红润要送保温杯给我？」  
「我倒想跟他那样啊～他…现在很忙，没时间跟我儿女情长的～」  
那边进入一个轮流抱怨其实没有在对话的循环，美伽却很认真地听着不一样的故事。  
「他……很漂亮呢。」他搓揉自己发梢，害羞的样子  
「嗯啊～好过分的人哪？是很漂亮的小三吗？……要是老师因为我不漂亮而去找别人…………我也只能哭了……嘿嘿～」  
「他……我当初太蠢了就是爱上他的脸，一夜之间忘不掉！隔天他就殷勤地跑来说他要跟我度过余生。欧欧欧欧～我居然还是被他这种人骗了呀？！」  
美伽非常同情他，他把手搭上美伽的肩膀，声音委屈的说  
「那个人幻灭了我对爱情的梦想。爱应该要永恒！我却被他像烟火一样的魅力迷惑了，而选择了短暂的激情？呜呜呜呜～～  
「我带着孩子，一方面还要兼顾作曲，我已经分身乏术了，他还外遇？！哇呜呜呜呜呜～  
「他是个好色的人，常常说要跟我什么好好做一晚！太可怕了呀？而我一不注意他却跑去别的女人身边…………哈呜呜呜呜……」

早上濑名跟斋宫一起疲惫的走出来，为了挑战到他们要的美人儿，欲求不得的alpha累得半死。到了大厅看到两个姿色动人的omega站在那里。  
像梦一样，斋宫顿时觉得自己幸福极了，他跑上去，让美伽轻盈的坐上他的手。  
「你真的是天使呢」  
「老师～～」  
美伽捆住斋宫的头，他的腰缩得紧紧的，因为还不太习惯。  
「我爱你，影片」  
「不要…不要啊～老师～」  
因为斋宫在另外两双眼睛前捏他的屁股。  
濑名也有冲过去抱月永，他们熟悉彼此的动作、味道、一切……。月永看见令他着迷的脸，想要濑名主动吻他。濑名本来就忍不住了就含笑地亲上月永的嘴巴。  
月永爽过后就收拾东西要走人。  
「咦！你不跟我回家？」  
「你应该……不对,knights今天有活动吧？」  
「你…！你！」  
濑名被月永耍得团团转，月永雷欧为了寻找情感上的刺激最常消费濑名泉。有各种paro，其中濑名扮演负心汉的段子最多。雷欧觉得他的脸这样最适合了，这当然濑名不会去做雷欧才敢拿这个调戏他。  
「至少把我放凉了再走嘛？」濑名笑笑

斋宫宗把美伽抱进小卧室  
美伽害羞地将小腿缠上斋宫宗的腰，发骚地喘气着。  
美伽试着伸一下腰，再睁开眼睛是看到宗半红着脸，瞬间岔了气。  
「嗯啊…」美伽心跳得好快，宗心想这么纤瘦的身子。  
宗温柔地压着美伽，突然又想傲娇可是尽力把它收回去。  
「老师，抱抱我好吗？」  
「……」宗搓揉美伽的脸，按压他的小腹。说服，穴口开大点。  
「我可以抱抱老师吗？」  
老师说真拿你没办法，美伽就转过身张开股间坐上宗的大腿。大腿的内部轻轻搓揉宗的腰，带着急促的呼吸靠近宗的脸，表情很是煽情。  
宗的手被美伽带到跨下，软绵绵的，美伽胸部以下都软了，宗注视他挺立的乳头，腰随着美伽无力的呻吟舒展开来。宗的雄性激素让美伽的穴口痒得想塞东西进去，越深…越好，正式来到肉穴大开的时候，这层层嫩肉开出的果核般大小对alpha的性器还是太紧，但是美伽已经上气不接下气了，再继续扩张下去美伽会断气晕倒。  
「咿嗯－呼呼呼呼……」  
美伽实在太兴奋就把脸埋入老师的肩窝。  
「直…直接进来」

他把累得睡着的美伽抱在怀里，小心地环抱他的腰，明明腰就这么细，明明骨盆就这么窄，这样折腾真的把美伽累坏了。以后都要这样…一直…让瘦弱的美伽为了自己性器的舒服喘着气入睡吗？原来只要有戴套子就可以嘛。  
「你的甜蜜我不会让给别人的。」  
从被褥露出的香肩被斋宫宗偷亲一口，便觉得只有自己可以看，就把熟睡的身体从脖子到脚趾用被子包好。  
「脸是为了炫耀。」

斋宫宗爬起来因为外面实在太吵了，就跑到外面看。  
雷欧刮起一堆物品就朝濑名身上丢，管它是瓷碗还是什么就随便甩。  
「濑名！你怎么还是不懂？我为了作曲才到处找灵感呀！哈哈哈哈哈哈☆」  
「不…不是！」濑名一边躲一边说话，  
「你至少要回来看看我们哪！」  
「濑名，你的心里果然没有我，我们果然是不同资质的人哪！」  
「唉，你别再丢了，我可不是时常想着你吗？应该说只有我，你反而没有有承诺的爱、永恒的爱？」濑名蹲下来躲开一个盘子  
「我一直在照顾knights呀！这就像我的真心不是吗？」  
「啊呀！就是在等这个！摔盘子，这些摔碎的不会白费，我有灵感了！哇哈哈哈哈哈哈～谢谢你盘子」  
「你－」  
雷欧忙着写谱把没摔完的盘子放下，濑名泉走进他。  
「我们的王，我抓到你了！」  
雷欧被濑名提到脚腾空。  
「好不好？我啊…一直好向往平淡的家庭生活啊～」  
他抱着雷欧走到男仕们的房间。  
「你知道我的平淡的家庭生活需要什么吧？」

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里:-)


End file.
